Liquid electrophotography (LEP) platforms use electrostatic charge to selectively place charged colorant to create offset images. Liquid electrophotography typically involves uniformly charging a photoconductive surface by depositing electrically charged, energetic atomic and molecular species, and then selectively exposing the surface to light which either imparts or dissipates the electrostatic charge in the exposed areas so that these areas define an image. A liquid toner is then applied to either the charged or uncharged areas to create a toner image which may then be transferred to a print medium to create a printed image.
This printing technique may rely in part on the persistent ability of the photoconductor to present electrostatic charge to its surface. This in turn is based on the availability of charge carrying species in the photoconductor. Therefore, the availability of charge carriers can be a significant factor in the service life of LEP systems. Fabrication and usage approaches that preserve the functionality of LEP photoconductors can enhance the value of these platforms.